Yogi's Space Race
Yogi's Space Race is a 90-minute Saturday morning cartoon program block and the third incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear. It ran from September 9 to December 2, 1978 on NBC. The show also aired on BBC in the UK. It contained the following four series: * Yogi's Space Race: intergalactic racing competitions with Yogi Bear, Jabberjaw, Huckleberry Hound and several new characters. * Galaxy Goof-Ups: Yogi Bear, Scare Bear, Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up as four intergalactic police officers and their leader, Captain Snerdley. * The Buford Files: Buford is a lazy bloodhound who solves mysteries in Fenokee County with two teenagers, Cindy Mae and Woody. * The Galloping Ghost: Nugget Nose is a ghost miner who is a guardian to Wendy and Rita, two teenage cowgirls who work at the Fuddy Dude Ranch. When Galaxy Goof-Ups was given its own half-hour timeslot on November 4, 1978, Yogi's Space Race was reduced to 60 minutes; in early 1979, the "Space Race" segment and Buford and the Galloping Ghost were also spun off in their own half-hour series until September 1979. The series was later aired in reruns on the USA Cartoon Express, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Boomerang. Overview Yogi's Space Race featured Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Jabberjaw and several new characters as competitors in a reworking of Wacky Races. Cameo guests included Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Quick Draw McGraw and Jana of the Jungle. Supporting segments were Galaxy Goof-Ups, The Buford Files and The Galloping Ghost. The latter two were repackaged the following year as Buford and the Galloping Ghost. When Galaxy Goof-Ups was given its own half-hour timeslot on November 4, 1978, Yogi's Space Race was reduced to 60 minutes. In early 1979, the Space Race segment and Buford and the Galloping Ghost were also spin off in their own half-hour series until September 1979. Characters * Yogi Bear and Scare Bear: While Yogi (voiced by Daws Butler) remains unchanged save for the change in setting, his regular sidekick Boo Boo does not appear. Instead, his companion/partner is Scare Bear (voiced by Joe Besser), a small fuzzy bear who is afraid of almost everything. Yogi and Scare are a racing team on "Space Race" and members of the "Galaxy Goof-Ups". * Huckleberry Hound and Quack-Up: Quack-Up (voiced by Mel Blanc) is the crazy and clumsy pilot of the team while Huck (voiced by Daws Butler) just rests at the top of their ship. They are also members of the "Galaxy Goof-Ups". * Jabberjaw and Buford: (voiced by Frank Welker) Jabberjaw is still on his search for respect from his original series. His partner is Buford, from The Buford Files, where he's the lazy pet dog of two kids, Cindy Mae and Woody who solve mysteries in Fenokee County. Their race ship contains a track on which Buford runs to increase speed, which is seldom used since it's hard to keep him awake. Jabberjaw was once seen running on it during the episode "The Saturn 500". * Nugget Nose, Wendy and Rita: The only racing team in the race that's a trio instead of a duo. They all are characters from The Galloping Ghost, where Wendy (voiced by Marilyn Schreffler) and Rita (voiced by Pat Parris) work at the Fuddy Dude Ranch and Nugget Nose (voiced by Frank Welker) is a gold-obsessed ghost who's jealous about the girls. His nose looks like a nugget (hence the name). * Captain Good/Phantom Phink and Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge: (voiced by Frank Welker) To the eyes of the other characters, Captain Good is the personification of good sportsmanship and fights for everything right, while he's actually Phantom Phink, a space racer who uses all possible sorts of cheating like Dick Dastardly, except that he actually wins some races, crossing the finish line either as Captain Good or as Phantom Phink. The duo can transform themselves, and their car, at the touch of a button. Captain Good looks like a handsome white-clad and blond-tressed muscleman while Phink is a skinny costumed creep with a big nose and bristly black beard. Although Good/Phink never tricks people into believing they are seeing both of them at the same time and Phink never shows up for the start of any race, nobody suspects they're one and the same, not even the narrator. Good/Phink usually tries to get help from people who live in the planets where the races take place, no matter which identity he must use. Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge is Captain Good's/Phantom Phink's pet cat/dog. Clean Kat is a white and snobbish cat while Sinister Sludge is a sleazy brown dog who's usually told by Phink to shut up. Whenever Good/Phink morphs, Kat/Sludge morphs together (although he is capable of doing it separated from his master, such as in the Saturn 500, when Phink says dogs aren't allowed on Mars and he morphs, causing Phink to says cats aren't either and in the Mizar Marathon when Good said that cats aren't allowed in a castle, to which he morphs and Good says that goes for dogs too). * The Narrator: (voiced by Gary Owens) This unseen character is the narrator of the Space Race and presenter of the Space Race Biography. He sometimes talks to the characters of the series. * El Fabuloso: The Space Race's official computer which often speaks in Spanish. It analyzes the races to catch any cheat practiced and often disqualifies Phantom Phink for cheating. Phink usually utilizes his alter-ego to proceed on the race because of that. In Franzia, after Good/Phink tricks the local version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame to stop the other racers, El Fabuloso finally discovers they're one and the same, but no one believes it and the narrator assumes El Fabuloso has a malfunction. To keep his secret identity, Phink has to convert into Captain Good to save the Space Racers. Biography The series often introduces the biography of some Space Racers or their ancestors. Phantom Phink was once described as a "descendant" of Dr. Jekyll, who was described looking like Captain Good while Mr. Hyde looks like Phink, giving us an idea of Good's/Phink's original look that contradicts the idea believed by many fans that Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge is originally a dog since this is his shape as Phantom Phink's pet and Sludge is the one to have a biography. Home Media releases There has been no VHS releases of the show's episodes since long after the program ended it's network run. No news of a DVD release of the series from Warner Archive. Episodes Thirteen episodes were broadcast in 1978. The winners of each race got a prize which ended up unfortunate, such as having to do the dishes after their meal at the Ritz. Voices * Daws Butler - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw * Joe Besser - Scare Bear * Mel Blanc - Quack-Up * Frank Welker - Jabberjaw, Buford, Nugget Nose, Captain Good/Phantom Phink, Clean Kat/Sinister Sludge * Marilyn Schreffler - Wendy * Pat Parris - Rita, Cindy Mae * Dave Landsburg - Woody * Henry Corden - Sheriff Muletrain * Roger Peltz - Deputy Goofer McGee * Hal Peary - Fenwick Fuddy * John Stephenson - Captain Snerdley, General Blowhard * Gary Owens - The Narrator Special Guest Stars * B.J. Ward - Jana Production credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Andy Heyward, Ray Parker, Jim Ryan * Story: Herb Armstrong, George Atkins, Haskell Barkin, Jack Bonestell, Doug Booth, Chuck Couch, Mark Fink, Gary Greenfield, George Greer, Andy Heyward, Len Janson, Mark Jones, Glenn Leopold, Ray Parker, Sam Roeca, Jim Ryan, Susan "Misty" Stewart * Story Direction: Tom Barron, Ed Benedict, John Bruno, Ron Campbell, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Michael O'Connor, Don Sheppard, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift, John Walker, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Alex Lovy, Art Scott * Voices: Roger Behr, Joe Besser, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Tony Caruso, Ted Cassidy, Henry Corden, B.J. Cling, Joan Gerber, Marcy Goldman, Virginia Gregg, Bob Hastings, Ralph James, Casey Kasem, Dave Landsburg, Jim MacGeorge, Ginny McSwain, Don Messick, Gary Owens, Pat Parris, Hal Peary, Robert Peltz, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Alexis Tramanti, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Willie Ito, Bob Singer * Layout Supervision: John Ahern, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Warren Marshall * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Lyle Beddes, Garnett Bugby, Barry Bunce, Fred Crippin, Todd Curtis, Cory Dangerfield, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Foster, Rene Garcia, George Goode, Simon Gittins, Dave Hanan, Jack Huber, Homer Jonas, Boyd Kirkland, Sylvia Mattinson, Floyd Norman, Gerrard Pointak, Debra Pugh, Keith Sargent, Doyle Shaw, Roy Smith, Thomas Tholen, Greg Thurber, Grant Wilson * Song Sequences: Director: Ken Mundie * Animator: Marija M. Dail * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry, Mark Glamack * Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Bob Alvarez, Cosmo Anzilotti, Isabel Belio, David Brain, Bob Carr, Amaro Carretero, Alberto Conejo, Daniel De La Vega, Ed De Mattia, Julio Diez, Valentin Domenech, Judy Drake, Thomas Farish, Manuel Garcia Galiana, Charlette Grable, Angel Izquierdo, Walt Kubiak, Ed Love, Tony Love, Roberto Marcano, Matias Marcos, Ezequiel Martin, Luis Martinez, Lee Mishkin, Pedro Mohedano, Manuel Sanchez Molano, Pepita Pardell, Juan Pina, Vicente Rodriguez, Mariano Rueda, Jim Simmon, Leo Sullivan, Jose Luis Torres, Richard Trueblood, Norton Virgien, Allen Wilzbach * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Background: Deborah Akers, Dario Campanile, Dennis Durrell, Bob Gentle, Ann Guenther, Marsha Hanes, James Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Richard Khim, Bill Lorencz, Fernando Montealegre, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Michael Reinman, Jeff Riche, Craig Robertson, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Gary Selvaggio, Stephen Thompson, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith, Rollie Greenwood, Evelyn Sherwoood * Xerography: Star Wirth, Yolanda Vallas * Ink and Paint Supervision: Billie Kerns, Sharon Bryant * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Technical Supervision: Frank Paiker * Camera: Robert Cohen, John Cunningham, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Raul Garcia, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Danny Larsen, Joe Ponticello, Jerry Smith, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Norman Stainsback, Rick Taylor, Roy Wade, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Sam Horta, Warner Leighton, Terry Moore, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Mark Green, Scott Hecker, Denise Horta, Terry Moore, Robert R. Rutledge, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervision: Peter Aries * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production *'RCA Sound Recording' *'This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.' :© 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * Yogi Bear (character) * The Yogi Bear Show * Wacky Races * Yogi's Gang * Galaxy Goof-Ups * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * The New Yogi Bear Show * Fender Bender 500 * Yo Yogi External links *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/U-Z/Yogi_s_Space_Race/index.html Yogi's Space Race @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] * Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1978 American television series debuts Category:1979 American television series debuts Category:Crossover animation Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television programming blocks Category:USA Cartoon Express Space Race Category:Animated space adventure television series